GOA (Gate Driver On Array) circuit means a gate line driving circuitry which is directly manufactured on an array substrate. GOA circuit comprises multistage of shift registers sequentially connected. Each shift register drives a gate line and provides a turn-on signal for the shift register in the next stage, thus GOA circuit can achieve the aim of conducting the gate lines one by one overall. Considering the space occupy aspect etc., some display devices adopt double side GOA circuits, i.e. a GOA circuit is provide at each of both sides of the array substrate respectively, and the GOA circuits are respectively used to drive odd rows and even rows of gate lines.
When certain position of GOA circuit presents failures such as being shortened or broken, each stage of the shift registers following the failure position is incapable of working normally, thereby causing display abnormality. For a display panel adopting double side GOA circuits, if the GOA circuit at either side occurs failure, then as shown in FIG. 1, the following sub-pixels appears interlaced poor display (also called “split screen poor display”) from the certain position of the display panel. When this phenomenon appears, it can be known that, the GOA circuit at a side occurs failure, but because there are a large number of rows of sub-pixels, it is impossible to determine that the failure is appeared in odd rows or even rows of sub-pixels, that is, it is impossible to determine that which GOA circuit occurs failure. Therefore, during the detection process, the display panel must has to be disassembled to analyze and detect both the sides of the GOA circuits at two sides, thus causing the difficulty in failure positioning and low detection efficiency.